russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Y.E.S. 93.3FM
YES 933, formerly known as 933醉心頻道 in Chinese is a Mandarin radio station owned by Mediacorp in Singapore. It is a 24-hour music station that plays contemporary hits. History Singapore Radio began in 1936 with stations each broadcasting in its four official languages - namely Radio One (English), Radio Two (Malay), Radio Three (Chinese) and Radio Four (Tamil). The then owner - Singapore Broadcasting Corporation - launched a revamp campaign and started several stations targeting different segments of the population. Perfect Ten 98.7FM began in 1989 to play English hits for the youth, while its Chinese equivalent, YES 933 began broadcasting on 1 January 1990 at 9.33AM. The Malay equivalent, Ria 89.7FM began in December of the same year. YES 933 began as an 18-hour station, broadcasting from 6.00AM to 12.00AM. Broadcasting hours were extended to 2AM in December of the same year, making it the first Chinese radio station to offer music after midnight. It finally went 24 hours on 1 May 1994. Staff Management *Programme Director: Weng (Ho Weng Kay) *Music Director: Xie Jiafa (Seah Kar Huat) Presenters * 谢家发 Seah Kar Huat * 林佩芬 Christina Lim Peifen * 蕭嘉蕙 Siau Jiahui * Jeff Goh (Crossed over from Love 97.2 FM in 2013) * 蔡伟彬 Nico Chua Wee Ping * 钟坤华 Kenneth Chung Kun Wah * 陈宁 Chan Ning * 刘宇恒 Henry Law * 高美贵 Koh Bee Kwee (previously from LOVE 972) * 张颖双 Hazelle Teo Weekend presenters * 高伟杰 Dominic Koek * 黄柏荣 Gerald Ng * 郑有恒 Shannon Ching * 陈启佳 Evelyn Tan * 朱泽亮 Zhu Zeliang Former Notable DJs promoted to Management * 彭远青 * 杨金英 Veron Yeo (Promoted to Vice President of Chinese Radio Programming, Mediacorp Radio) Former Notable DJs who crossed to other Mediacorp Stations or other Mediacorp departments * 何子干 (To LOVE 97.2FM as the Music Director) * 杨强琳 (To LOVE 97.2FM) * 林俊欣 Kenneth Lin (Promoted to Creative Producer of Chinese Radio Programming (中文台创意制作人), Mediacorp Radio) * 巫许玛莉 Bukoh Mary (Crossover to Capital 95.8FM in 2012) * 周崇庆 Dennis Chew (Crossover to Love 97.2FM in 2013) * 林灵芝 Lim Leng Kee (Crossover to UFM 1003, then to Capital 95.8FM) * 刘杰奇 (To Love 97.2 FM weekend DJ) * 冯慧诗 Foong Wai See (Now LOVE 97.2FM's Senior Programme Director in 2013) Former Notable DJs who crossed to competitor stations * 黄文鸿 Wong Woon Hong (Crossover to UFM 1003) * 杨君伟 Danny Yeo (Crossover to UFM 1003) Former Notable DJs who left the industry * 许振荣 Dasmond Koh (TV Host at Mediacorp TV) * 林宝宝 (Theatre Practitioner) * 江江 * 陈丽仪 Tan Li Yi (Lecturer at Ngee Ann Polytechnic) NP - Staff Introduction * 丁志勇 Cruz Teng Chee Yong (to SMRT) * 陈艾微 Ivy Tan Ai Wei (Study overseas) * 陈彦维 Tan Yan Wei * 张雁晶 Chong Yan Jing Former Notable Guest DJs * 何维健 Derrick Hoh * 沈琳宸 Sheila Sim * 田铭耀 Jeremy Chan * 陈凤玲 Felicia Chin * 沈志豪 Alfred Sim * 包勋评 Shane Pow * 方伟杰 Ian Fang * 陈罗密欧 Romeo Tan * 张振寰 Zhang Zhenhuan Current Shows Weekdays * 6am - 10am: 《大咖一起来》 (Jeff Goh, 林佩芬, 钟坤华 ) * 12pm - 4pm: 《午刻乐乐》 (萧嘉蕙，陈宁) * 4pm - 8pm: 《棒棒傍晚班》 (谢家发，蔡伟彬，张颖双) * 8pm - 12am: 《YEAH 夜不打烊》 (Henry 刘宇恒，高美贵) Weekends * Weekends 7.50am, 8.50am, 9.50am, 10.50am, 1.50pm, 2.50pm, 3.50pm, 4.50pm: 八大巨星9连环 * Saturdays 6pm - 10pm: 《周6玩家》 (高伟杰, 黄柏荣, 郑有恒, 陈启佳, 朱泽亮) * Saturdays 10pm - 11pm: 《全球华语歌曲排行榜》 (谢家发) * Sundays 12pm - 2pm: 《醉心龙虎榜》 (钟坤华，陈宁) External links *YES 933 Official Website *YES 933 Live See also *List of radio stations in Singapore References Category:Radio stations in Singapore Category:Mandarin-language radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1990